freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Ennard
Principal = é um dos antagonistas de Five Nights at Freddy's Sister Location. Ele é a junção de todos os animatrônicos do jogo. Aparência Ennard é feito de vários endoesqueletos dos animatrônicos, implicando ser dos quatro animatrônicos principais de Circus Baby's Entertainment and Rental. O fato de apoio são vários olhos que pertencem aos referidos quatro animatrônicos. Ennard parece bastante volumoso em forma humana. Ele também tem dentes longos e nulos que são semelhantes aos do endoesqueleto de Ballora. Sua mandíbula é coberta inteiramente por fios escorrendo. Sua cabeça tem olhos azuis desobstruídos, o da direita parece estar quebrado, inclinando-se em um estilo "preguiçoso". Muitos fios soltos estão ao longo do corpo de Ennard e eles são moldados de diferentes partes dos endoesqueletos dos outros animatrônicos, que possuem fios enrolados que se parecem com o tecido muscular humano, os fios de Ennard parecem uma confusão emaranhada. Alguns fios estão até puxados para as extremidades. Cada mão tem quatro dedos e a ponta deles termina com fios menores. Suas pernas são em forma de molas, a esquerda tem molas menores e cobertas com mais fios, seus pés são semelhantes aos de Circus Baby, mas dos seis fios de seus pés, quatro são juntos e dois são separados - fios como os dedos dos pés. Ambos os braços se assemelham às partes do antebraço do esqueleto humano, a ulna e o rádio. Interessantemente, vários olhos de seu corpo são os olhos de outros animatrônicos (exceto Ballora, Bidybabs, e Minireenas). Uma lista de olhos identificados é listada a seguir: *Um olho amarelo no biceps direito pertence a Funtime Foxy. *Um olho verde na canela esquerda pertence a Circus Baby. *Um olho cor-de-rosa no lado esquerdo da cintura de Ennard pertence a Bonnie Puppet. *Um olho azul pendurado do lado direito da cabeça de Ennard pertence a Funtime Freddy. Enquanto Ennard não tem nenhum terno para cobrir seu endoesqueleto, ele é mostrado usando a máscara branca de suporte com quatro placas faciais vista no Primary Control Module. Ele também veste um chapéu de festa amarelo com listras verdes. A máscara tem orelhas, sobrancelhas vermelhas amarronzadas finas, e um nariz vermelho do palhaço. Como uma máscara real, não cobre toda a cabeça do portador. No meio de seu peito, Ennard também tem um grande botão vermelho semelhante ao do Balloon Boy. As duas únicas vezes em que Ennard não estará com sua máscara é durante os eventos no Funtime Auditorium e Partes & Serviço durante a Noite 5 e na sexta cena da penúltima cutscene depois de concluir cada um dos modos V. Hard na Custom Night. Seu botão estará faltando também. No menu Extra, seu primeiro teaser, na Scooping Room durante o Real Ending e no Fake Ending, o lado esquerdo de sua máscara permanece aberto. Comportamento Partes & Serviços thumb|left|O jumpscare do endoesqueleto de Ennard na sala Partes & Serviços. Ennard aparece na sala Partes & Serviço, na Noite 5. Ele estará disfarçado como Ballora. Ele ficará atrás de Baby e irá atacar se o jogador demorar demais em colocar o código ou se errar algum número do código. Funtime Auditorium thumb|left|O jumpscare do endoesqueleto de Ennard em Funtime Auditorium. Quando o jogador sair da sala Partes & Serviço, Ennard irá acompanhá-lo na escuridão do Funtime Auditorium e irá atacá-lo se o jogador desobedecer as instruções de Baby ou usar a luz. Scooping Room No Real Ending, após o jogador entrar em Scooping Room, Ennard irá aparecer do lado de fora da sala, só que com sua máscara. Ele, usando a voz de Baby, irá contar ao jogador sobre o seu plano de usar o corpo do jogador para se passar por humano e escapar. Após isso, ele irá ativar o Scooper e matará o jogador. Private Room thumb|left|Um jumpscare de Ennard na Private Room. thumb|right|Outro jumpscare de Ennard na Private Room. Se o jogador conseguir acessar a Private Room, ele deverá se proteger do Ennard até as 6 AM de maneira semelhante à jogatina de Five Nights at Freddy's. Se conseguir, o jogador conseguirá o Fake Ending. Após o último episódio de The Immortal and the Restless, Ennard irá aparecer na sala. Custom Night Ennard não aparece como animatrônico na Custom Night, no entanto, ele aparece nas cutscenes sendo cuspido por Purple Man, e seus olhos aparecem no esgoto. Curiosidades *Se considerarmos os jumpscares do endoesqueleto de Ennard, ele é o personagem de toda a franquia com mais jumpscares, totalizando 4. **Ele também tem mais jumpscares em um local diferente que qualquer outro animatronic em toda a série. *A máscara presente em Primary Control Module desaparece no início da Noite 5, já que foi coletada por Ennard. Entretanto, ele só usará ela na Scooping Room e na Private Room. A razão disso é desconhecida. **Curiosamente, quando a máscara está na sala, ela não possui as orelhas. Talvez elas estejam escondidas na máscara. *O olho direito de Ennard só abre quando ele está na Scooping Room e na sala Partes & Serviços. *O nome "Ennard" pode ser uma brincadeira com a palavra "innard", que traduzida significa "entranhas", ou seja, partes internas do corpo humano. No caso, Ennard possui partes dos animatrônicos. **No teaser que revelou Ennard ao público, podemos ver a frase "There's a little of me in every body." ("Há um pouco de mim em todos os corpos."). **No Real Ending, Ennard remove a pele do jogador para usá-la, tornando-se "as entranhas" do jogador. *Um dos jumpscares de Ennard é muito semelhante ao jumpscare de Phantom Freddy, onde ele aparece na frente do jogador e se aproxima lentamente. *Ennard é, juntamente com Funtime Freddy e Golden Freddy de Five Nights at Freddy's, o único personagem a ter seu próprio som de jumpscare (enquanto está na Private Room). **Entretanto, o som do jumpscare de Ennard foi reutilizado no jumpscare de Funtime Foxy, na Custom Night. **Ennard é também o único animatrônico de toda a franquia a ter mais de um som de jumpscare, com um total de três sons de jumpscare diferentes. *A cabeça do endoesqueleto de Ennard ajusta-se perfeitamente à cabeça da roupa "springlock" na Noite 4. *Estranhamente, os jumpscares de Ennard na Private Room estão em uma iluminação diferente, muito semelhante aos de Five Nights at Freddy's 2. Não se sabe por que isso ocorrer. *Ennard é um dos dois personagens que apareceram em mais de dois teasers, a outra é Circus Baby. **Porém, ao contrário de Baby, não precisa clarear as imagens para vê-lo. *Há uma chance incrivelmente rara que, no Primary Control Module, a máscara de Ennard mude para a cabeça de Lolbit. *A música que toca enquanto o jogador se defende contra Ennard no Fake Ending é chamada de "Watch Your 6", provavelmente fazendo referência a você chegar até hás 6 AM em cada jogo do FNaF. *Se o jumpscare de Ennard sem máscara for contado, Ennard é um dos dois animatrônicos do jogo a sair da escuridão enquanto dá seu jumpscare no jogador, o outro é Funtime Foxy. *Ennard, junto com Circus Baby, é um dos únicos animatrônicos a não aparecer na Custom Night. **Entretanto, Ennard aparece no minigame final da noite, sendo cuspido por Purple Man até o esgoto, onde os seus olhos podem ser vistos. *Ennard pode aparecer na CAM 01 ou CAM 02 na Custom Night. Normalmente, ao jogar o modo "Angry Ballet", as duas câmeras só mostrarão estática. Entretanto, removendo essa estática, o jogador pode se deparar com Ennard nas câmeras em certos momentos. Isso pode acontecer pelo fato de que a textura de Ennard pode ser usada para indicar a posição de Ballora. Isso pode ser visto neste vídeo. *a antiga teoria de que springtrap fosse uma "junção" de outros animatronics podem ter servido como uma base ou incentivo para scott criar ennard. Erros *No menu Extra, a sobrancelha direita de Ennard está ausente. **Isso também acontece no final do Fake Ending e no final do Real Ending, quando ele está do lado de fora da Scooping Room. *Na sala Partes & Serviço, quando ele executa seu jumpscare, não há animação dele saindo detrás de Baby, fazendo com que ele apareça duas vezes na tela. *Em algumas ocasiões, os fios de sua mandíbula podem atravessar a mandíbula da máscara. **A mandíbula da máscara parece flutuar em algumas ocasiões. *Os fios de Ennard se fecham através de si, ou através das paredes da Private Room. *Quando Ennard está na CAM 03, o seu braço direito atravessa a parede. **Na mesma câmera, o seu pé atravessa o piso. |-| Galeria = Jogatina Ennard1Gif.gif|Ennard no lado de fora da Scooping Room. EndoskeletonInParts&Service.gif|Ennard atrás de Baby antes dela ir para a Scooping Room. EnnardMaskPRoom.png|A máscara de Ennard na Primary Control Module. EnnardVent.png|Ennard no Duto de Ventilação da Private Room. EnnardVentCloser.png|Ennard no Duto de Ventilação da Private Room, muito perto da porta. EnnardRightHallway.png|Ennard no Corredor Direito da Private Room. EnnardRightHallwayCloser.png|Ennard no Corredor Direito da Private Room, mais próximo do jogador. EnnardRightCorner.png|Ennard no Canto Direito da Private Room. EnnardLeftHallway.png|Ennard no Corredor Esquerdo da Private Room. EnnardLeftHallwayCloser.png|Ennard no Corredor Esquerdo da Private Room, mais próximo do jogador. EnnardLeftCorner.png|Ennard no Canto Esquerdo da Private Room. EnnardCloset1.png|Ennard em um dos Depósitos da Private Room. EnnardCloset2.png|Ennard no outro Depósito da Private Room. Ennard Walking.gif|Ennard se arrastando na sala de Eggs Benedict, antes do Fake Ending. Custom Night Minigame EnnardBarf.gif|Ennard sendo cuspido por Purple Man. EnnardEyes.gif|Os olhos de Ennard aparecendo no bueiro. Variados Teaser Project10.jpg|O terceiro teaser de FNaFSL, revelando Ennard ao público. Project14.jpg|O sétimo teaser de FNaFSL. Nele, podemos ver a máscara de Ennard. Project14-clareado.jpg|O teaser anterior clareado, revelando a data de lançamento do jogo. Project15.jpg|Uma versão clara do sétimo teaser. Categoria:Five Nights at Freddy's Sister Location Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens (FNaF:SL) Categoria:Animatrônicos Categoria:Animatrônicos Masculinos Categoria:Masculinos Categoria:Animatrônicos (FNaFSL)